Rebeld Girl
by Rucky
Summary: Caroline es una chica rebelde, que tras ser expulsada de su antigua escuela en New York, es llevada a la academia Shadow Fall, ¿Que pasara cuando Caroline se vea rodeada de fresas sin cerebro? Escrita por LUNNACULLENHALE
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Escoltada.**

**Caroline POV**

No es justo. Odio a Liz. Yo no quiero ir a Mystic Fall. No me puede obligar.

Me encontraba encerrada en mi cuarto, recargada contra la puerta de mi habitación, mientras Liz gritaba muy pero muy enojada.

-Caroline, ya discutimos esto, vas a irte a Mystic Fall y punto, entendiste jovencita!

-No!. Ni de loca. No voy a ir a Mystic Fall y mucho menos a ese instituto –dije con firmeza.

-Claro que si iras, por dos razones: la primera es porque TE EXPULSARON DE LA ESCUELA –bueno, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero esa perra me busco pleito, no me arrepiento de haberle arrancado la melena a Elena. Se lo merecía la zorra- aun no puedo creer que golpearas a Elena, tu y ella eran amigas desde pequeñas…

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que esa perra fue mi mejor amiga en la niñez –grite a todo pulmón.

-CAROLINE! –ups! Se me olvido que no debo decir palabrotas con Liz.

-Perdón –grite encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno ya no importa… y la segunda razón y la más importante…. ES POR QUE YO SOY TU MADRE, TE GUSTE O NO!

Cierto, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión. NO VOY A IR A MYSTIC FALL!.

-No me harás ir, Liz. No lo lograras. Nunca saldré de mi cuarto!...

No lo puedo creer. Liz había mando a traer a Bill, desde New York, para que me llevara él personalmente hasta el instituto de Mystic Fall. No me importaba mucho que me llevara, sino que, todo lo que hizo para llevarme, hacia que muriera de la pena.

Bill y dos de sus ayudantes (a por que Bill es jefe de la policía en New York) entraron a la fuerza a mi habitación. Estaban camuflageados. Me levanto Bill, mientras los otros dos me esperaban.

-Caroline Marie Forbes, levántate y recoge tus cosas más importantes, nos vamos a Mystic Fall.

-Que demon… papá! –voltee a mirar mi reloj de mesa- Son las 5:00 de la madrugada! –grite enojada.

Me levante de un solo movimiento. Si yo también me sorprendí, por lo regular me caigo estando quieta, ahora imagínense en movimiento.

Rápido vístete, y te espero abajo – me dijo Bill mientras yo estaba que echaba chispas- y no intentes escapar, porque la casa está rodeada.

Qué?!. No. No lo puedo creer. Corrí a toda velocidad, bueno ni tanto, apenas si trote algunos pasos, hacia la ventana. Y efectivamente, la casa estaba rodeada. En ese instante me acorde de las palabras de Bill, "_rápido vístete_". Estaba en bóxer y una playera de tirantes, mi pijama. Además los ayudantes de Bill, estaban mirando. Rápido me cubrí con una mano el bóxer y con la otra el torso. Gracias a no sé qué, Bill se dio cuenta, y enseguida y medio enojado, se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes volver la mirada y decirme:

-Te espero abajo, Caroline. No me hagas subir por ti – me advirtió al cerrar la puerta.

Me vestí enseguida, pues sabía que Bill era capaz de llevarme a Mystic Fall, así en bóxer. Tome mi maleta y avente la ropa, sin doblarla si quiera. Cosas que nunca faltan: mi celular, mi ipod, un buen libro, en este momento "_Cumbres Borrocosas_", mi laptop y mi neceser, para mi aseo.

Salí a trastapicones escaleras abajo. Liz no dijo nada, mas sin embargo, me echo una cara de "_perdóname pero es por tu bien"_yo solo le devolví una mirada y una sonrisa muy forzada, mientras Bill me escoltaba hacia la camioneta blindada. Si lo pueden creer?, Bill me llevaba a Mystic Fall, cual asesino serial, pues cuando dijo "camioneta blindada "y "escolta", Era porque me llevaba escoltada en una camioneta blindada. Una patrulla adelante y otra atrás, mientras que delante de ellas dos motocicletas y para colmo, un helicóptero de SWAT. Ahora si Bill se había pasado.

- Tenias que hacer todo este circo papa?!- dije exasperada.

-Si Caroline, era para que aprendieras la lección y te juro por tu abuela que está en el cielo, que si te vuelven a expulsar de este instituto, te mando a la militarizada.- me dijo Bill, fuerte y claro.

-… - me quede callada, pues sabía que con Bill, hay que tener cuido, una cosa era Liz y otra muy diferente era Bill.

-Mira Care, no quiero que cambies nada de ti.-me dijo mas como Bill, mi padre y no como Bill, el jefe de policía de New York- …eres fuerte, luchadora, no te dejas de nadie, terca, agresiva a veces, pero aun así encantadora.

No sabía si me estaba describiendo o que onda. Yo siempre me califique como, torpe, inepta y descuidada, además de súper distraída, pero las palabras de Bill, provocaron algo en mí.

-…Pero quiero que al menos, en este instituto, no te expulsen. Siguió mi padre mientras recorríamos la carretera al aeropuerto.- Puedes hacer, aunque sea esto por mi?- me pregunto cuándo lo miraba directo a los ojos. Cuando Bill bajaba la guardia casi parecía adorable y asi no podía negarle nada.

-Si papa. Intentare que no me corran de esa escuela esta vez- dije rodando los ojos de una lado a otro, mientras escupía literalmente cada palabra- contento?

-Esa es mi chica!

Bueno ya que podía hacer, nunca escaparía de Bill y todo su equipo SWAT. Bueno Mystic Fall aquí vamos. Recibes a una nueva chica difícil de domar.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN**

**REVIEWS**

**2/05/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Cambio de Instituto.**

**Caroline POV**

Abordamos el avión a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana. Media dormida y también enojada, me acomode en el asiento que me toco. Rayos no puede ser peor. Al lado de un mocoso malcriado, lleno de mugre y chillón. ¿Acaso no era suficiente castigo que Bill me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto? No, no lo era.

Bill fulmino al mocoso con la mirada, el cual se asusto y por fin, a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, se mantuvo quieto y callado.

¿Se acuerdan de la pregunta que hice? Esa de que si no era suficiente castigo que Bill me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto. Pues no. Aun con todo y el mocoso molesto, lo que había al llegar a Mystic Fall, fue igual de peor.

A la salida del aeropuerto, por la puerta del ala este, me esperaba un batallón. Una camioneta de esas de militar (que raro ¿verdad? Notesé el sarcasmo) fue la primera que divise, pero no iba a ir en ella. Esa camioneta era una de las cuatro, que iban custodiando, a un pequeño automóvil 300, (hasta yo sabía ese modelo, pues era un automóvil de lujo) con el logo del colegio.

Me puse roja de solo pensar que tengo que pasar por esto otra vez.

-Papá! Pensé que todo el circo lo dejábamos en New York –proteste mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo siento, Caroline. Pero esto no es a causa mía. Sino de tu padrino Ric. –contesto Bill, encogiéndose de hombros.

Perfecto. Mi padrino Ric. Se me olvido por completo que mi padrino Ric, viva en Mystic Fall. Saben, creo que tengo algo así como un don o algo por el estilo, para eso de conocer personas o más bien, de personas que me conocen, con la capacidad de mandar en la policía o algo así; pues Ric, era comandante del Quinto Cuartel de Mystic Fall. Aaaaa… genial. Un padrino militar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el carro del Instituto, un hombre completamente de negro se interpuso en el camino. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no me miro a mi, sino a Bill.

-Hola Bill, Cuánto tiempo –Genial. Mi padrino militar Ric.

-Hola Ric. Si, ya hace tiempo que no te veía –contesto papá con gusto.

-Así, que la pequeña Caroline, es una chica rebelde –Bromeó Ric, con una enorme sonrisa. Yo muy apenas pude hacer una mueca de esta.

-Eso parece Ric, pero creo que la dejo en buenas manos y muy bien custodiada –afirmo Bill a media carcajada.

-Esto solo es por precaución. Caroline es mi ahijada y es para cuidarla –dijo Ric. Jum! padres sobreprotectores y ahora también padrinos. No puede ser. Yo solita hubiera tomado un taxi hasta el colegio y no me hubiera pasado nada, no era necesaria tanta fanfarria. Pero claro, el "hubiera" no existe y menos si eres Caroline Forbes.

-Te agradezco por ello, amigo. –dijo Bill- Caroline…

Voltee a verlo, pues yo miraba las posibilidades de escapar. Nulas.

-Caroline… pórtate bien, pero, tampoco mal, si me explico, Cariño? –pregunto papá, con una voz que… ash, no puedo negarle nada.

-Sí, papá –conteste entre dientes.

-Después te enviamos las cosas que te faltaron –me dijo.

-Ok, ok. Es mejor ya irnos, Caroline –dijo Ric, al ver que ya no dije nada.

-Si, vamos a esa cárcel –comente mientras extendía las muñecas hacia mi padrino- Ponme las esposas.

-Basta Caroline. Sabes que eso no es necesario –dijeron Bill y Ric con renuencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando.

Despedí a papá con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, mientras él me los regresaba y me susurraba al oído: " _Recuerda lo que hablamos"_. Solo asentí.

Perdí de vista a Bill. Di media vuelta y camine con los hombros caídos. Subí al 300, este 300 de lujo que me llevaría directo, a algo peor que la prisión de Mystic Fall, me llevaría a la prestigiosa y respetada Academia Shadow de Mystic Fall.

-Vamos hija, quita esa cara –comento Ric, cuando el carro ya estaba en movimiento- la Academia no es tan mala.

-No me molesta ir a esa Academia, Instituto o lo que sea –dije cruzándome de brazos- Lo que me molesta es toda esta caravana.

-Caroline, es por tu seguridad, solo es eso. Además, la Academia Shadow Fall es de los mejores a nivel de educación –dijo con orgullo.

-Y a mí, eso qué? –conteste ya un poco mas exasperada- Es un colegio lleno de chicas sin cerebro y chicos con la cabeza llena de aire y esteroides en los músculos.

-A lo mejor encuentras amigas aquí y que tal un chico, algún novio tal vez – solto Ric con entusiasmo.

¿Qué?!. Acaso está loco. Un novio entre todos esos fresas con la cabeza hueca. Claro que no.

-Amigas? –Era mejor irse por ese lado- Lo dudo mucho. Mis amigas eran de verdad. Con cerebro, capaces de pensar y aquí creo que solo hay barbie's con humo en la cabeza.

-Pues lo que sea, Liz me pidió que te cuidara, por eso la escolta…

Dijo algo mas pero yo estaba demasiado enojada y necesitaba tranquilizarme, así, que saque mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y deje de escucharlo. Ric se calló al percatarse que ya no le ponía atención alguna.

30 minutos después, llegamos a la Academia. Lo primero que vi fueron las rejas del barandal enorme, como de uno metros; las paredes llenas de enredaderas, definitivamente difícil de escalar, pero no imposible. Los jardines, preciosos, para que negarlo, de un color verde precioso y uniforme. A lo lejos divise un ahuehuete enorme, perfecto para leer y pasar el tiempo a solas.

El porche era grande. Tenía bastantes escalones, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. A los lados de los escalones, dos estatuas de lobos con el osico abierto, tipo como los de los museos de historia.

Maldición. Llegue a la Academia Shadow Fall.

Mierda, fresas!. Rayos, ¿No puede haber algo peor?, a si, que yo este metida en esta Academia.

-Caroline, Caroline… -dijo Ric sacándome de mi burbuja.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada nena, solo que te fuiste de este planeta –comentaba mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Lo siento Ric, es solo que mis papas ME METIERON A UNA ESCUELA LLENA DE FRESAS! –no pude mas, explote. O sea, como es posible, ¿Fresas?. Definitivamete, mamá quería que fuera a la militarizada, pero no, tendría que aguantarlo.

-Vamos, Caroline. No es tan malo.

-Xi tal vez tengas razón, Ric, ya lo veremos.

Ok, me tengo que ir, ¿Podrás arreglártelas sin golpear a nadie? –dijo mi padrino riendo.

-Eso intentaré –conteste entre dientes. Ok, Ric sabía que golpee a una zorra, ahora sí que Liz me quemo y gacho. Pero eso ya no importaba.

-Bueno, Caroline cariño, adentro esta la recepción de la Academia. Mañana llegan tus demás cosas. Pasa y pregunta por la Sra. Sulton y preséntate correctamente ¿Sí?

-Sí, señor! –dije con el ya clásico saludo militar.

-Descanse soldado –rectifico Ric riendo- Solo compórtate, ¿si cielo?

-Ok, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada hee –dije lanzándole una sonrisa y apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

-Ok, con que lo intentes me basta y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, conoces cual es mi cuartel.

-Sí, señor! –dije riendo y poniéndome firme- Gracias de todos modos padrino.

-De nada cielo, de nada.

Camino hacia una de las cuatro camionetas que me escoltaron y solo escuche decir "_misión cumplida, soldados!"_. Entonces traerme hasta aquí era una misión. Obviamente ¿no?

Entre a la Academia por una puerta gigantesca, no era como la de mi antigua escuela, la cual solo era de vidrio y ya, esta era una puerta de roble, tallada a mano con hermosas incrustaciones y figuras que la hacían mas Caroline.

Al pasarla, me puse a buscar la recepción, que se encontraba a la derecha en la cual se encontraba una ventanilla y arriba de ella un letrero que decía "RECEPCION". Daaaa!, como si no fuera obvio. Camine a la ventanilla, deje mi maleta en el piso y toque el timbre o la campanilla, lo que sea. Me atendió una señora.

-si, se te ofrece algo –pregunto educadamente, pero recelosa al mismo tiempo. No se si era el arete, la greña o que, pero me miro de pies a cabeza.

-ammm... Si, busco a la Sra.… -rayos! ¿Cómo dijo Ric que se llamaba? A si- …a la Sra. Sulon –dije sin demorar.

-No será, la Sra. Sulton? –mierda!, me equivoque de apellido.

-A si, perdón. Busco a la señora Sulton.

-Un momento por favor.

Vi como esta Sra., caminaba tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo volteaba de reojo, como diciendo "a ver si esta no se roba las plumas o algo". Se detuvo enfrente de otra señora, de unos 10 centímetros mas abajo, de la que me atendió. Algo le dijo porque me volteo a ver muy enojada y entrecerrando los ojos. Después se encamino hacia mí.

-Que se te ofrece, jovencita? –mmta, esta que se cree. Su tono era de lo más descortés.

-¿señora Sulton?

-Si, a tus órdenes –contesto con más amabilidad pero igual de recelosa.

-Amm… soy Caroline Forbes, soy la nueva alumna –dije con desdén.

-Oh, claro, Caroline Forbes, te estábamos esperando –contesto un poco emocionada- Entonces todo eso de las camionetas militares eran tuyas? Es decir, ¿por ti?

-Si –conteste pesadamente- Podría decirme donde esta mi habitación?

Aquí acabo mi vida. Necesito ayuda urgentemente. ¿Me voy a volver fresa?. Jamas!.

-Claro que si nena.

Era un poco empalagoso, pero al menos, podía refugiarme en la habitación que me asignaran.

La Sra. Sulton voceo al micrófono el nombre de "Rebeca Gerard". No sé para qué, pero me lo imaginaba, de seguro ella es quien me iba a enseñar la escuela. Mi niñera, genial.

Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello con unos extraños destellos dorados. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad.

Detrás de ellos, venia una modelo o eso creí yo. Era una chicha más o menos de mi edad, o quizás, un año mayor que yo, preciosa. Su cabello rubio liso se mecía con su andar. Tenía un buen cuerpo. No piensen mal, no soy lesbiana ni nada por el estilo. Además es una barbie si cerebro.

Se detuvo enfrente de mí. Mientras me zorreaba de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, me dijo:

-¿Caroline Forbes?

-Tú eres mi niñera ¿No? –pregunte levantándome de mi asiento y haciendo lo mismo que ella. No le iba a demostrar que tenía un poco de miedo en este momento.

-Tienes agallas niña –contesto a mi comentario.

-Así es, no me dejo de nadie.

- A de ser por eso, las camionetas militares ¿no?

Por Dios, nadie lo dejaría pasar o qué?

Me limite a encogerme de solo sonrió.

-Eres una chica rebelde –afirmo, no pregunto.

-Pues eso dicen

-Ja! Me alegra encontrar a otra –contesto sonriendo.

Esperen un momento. ¿Otra? De que me perdí.

-¿Otra? –pregunte confundida.

-Sí, pues que pensabas, ¿Qué eras la única rebelde aquí?. Pues no querida. De hecho solo hay dos, bueno contigo ya somos tres –observe que se incluía en esas tres- aquí hay demasiadas cabezas huecas.

Sentí como enrojecía al instante. Eso mismo pensé de ella al verla acercárseme. Juzgue mal lo sé. Odiaba ponerme roja, yo sola me delataba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rebeca.

-Nada –enrojecí más si es posible.

-Oh! –No, ya se dio cuenta- pensaste que era una Barbie sin cerebro ¿Verdad?

-… -me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-No te preocupes, aquí si te quieres adaptar tienes que fingir ser fresa –contesto con desganas.

-Yo no, si quieren ser mis amigas, que me acepten tal como soy, yo no voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

-Yo si quiero ser tu amiga, si quieres claro –Rebeca desvió la mirada, como si fuera tímida.

No le conteste nada. Espere a que levantara la vista y cuando así lo hizo, le di una enorme sonrisa. Mi primer amiga en esta Academia. Bueno eso creo. Ya es algo ¿no?

-Bueno, vamos, te enseño tu cuarto y las instalaciones ¿Sí?

Asentí. Tome mis cosas y la seguí.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**REVIEWS**

**29/05/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Conociendo a las Fresas.**

**Caroline POV **

Rebeca y yo caminamos hacia el ala norte, según me dijo ella. Ahí me enseño cual sería mi cuarto.

Entramos a un edificio enorme como de 7 pisos de alto y del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol (me refiero a lo largo). Me llevo al cuarto piso. WAO! Hasta elevador tenia!

-Impresionante ¿Verdad? –dijo Rebeca viéndome.

-Sí, mucho –conteste- en mi antigua escuela tenias que alquilar cuarto, si venias de fuera.

-Ja! Pues aquí no pagas renta –dijo riendo.

-Uff! Qué bueno, porque mi mesada es de dos dólares –conteste a su broma.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia la derecha.

-Ya casi llegamos –comento Rebeca. Yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa que me dio.

Pero antes de llegar, observe como tres viejas se acercaban a nosotras. Note que algo se dijeron entre cuchicheos, pues la que venía en medio y al frente, nos miro alzando una ceja y sacando el pecho, como signo de superioridad.

Se detuvieron enfrente de Rebeca y mío, obstaculizándonos el paso.

-Hola Rebequita, ¿Quién es esta? -¿esta? ¿ESTA? ok, ya la odio y ni sé cómo se llama.

-Hola Tatia, ya te dije que me llamo Rebeca -contesto torciendo los ojos- ella es Caroline, nueva alumna –dijo señalándome.

-¿Así que esta es nueva alumna? –ok, me está cansando- Yo pensé que era la nueva intendente.

Las otras dos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Magnifico. Me cansaron.

-Mira, Toña… -comencé pero me interrumpió.

-Es Tatia –me corrigió- Inepta

-Como sea, los nombres de las estúpidas siempre se me confunden o se me olvidan –dije con una sonrisa- Soy nueva alumna, te guste o no, y no creas que me hace muy feliz estar en la misma Academia que una idiota como tú y tus lame botas –dije con todo el desprecio posible.

-Mira estupidita… -comenzó a contestarme. Eso jamás. Aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo.

-Mira nada, Toña, quédate aquí con tus perritas –dije señalando a las otras dos- Rebeca, ¿Si escuchaste bien?, REBECA Y YO tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con unas muñecas con la cabeza hueca.

-¿Eso es verdad, Rebequita? –le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas mas, pero Rebeca se me adelanto.

-YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO REBECA, IDIOTA! –grito en la cara de la muñeca de en medio. Creo que Rebeca era una rebelde reprimida, pues no se defendía… hasta hoy, creo, pues las tres tontas se quedaron estupefactas- Y si tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, Toña.

Rebeca me tomo de la mano y paso por en medio de las tres cabezas-huecas, empujándolas y dejándolas boquiabiertas. Seguimos nuestro camino sin voltear si quiera. Llegamos al cuarto 347-B y Rebeca abrió la puerta. Me metió de un tirón y suspiro.

-WAO!, Rebeca, las dejaste sin habla –comente con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -suspiro- ya me canse de ser quien no soy. Además Tatia, Meridith y Katherine me caen mal, se creen la última _Coca-Cola_ del desierto.

-Jaja, cierto –rectifique su afirmación- Esas plásticas se creen demasiado.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Tatia.

-¿A quién? Es que se me olvidan los nombres de las idiotas –conteste- ¿Cuál de esas tres barbie's es Toña? ¿O como se llama? –estalle en risas.

Rebeca cayó al suelo a carcajada suelta y yo… pues la seguí al piso.

Después de calmarnos un poco y de limpiarnos unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas a causa de la risa. Rebeca y yo nos levantamos del suelo.

-Ay, Caroline, eres muy graciosa –dijo Rebeca.

-Gracias Rebeca, tu también.

-Dime Beca, Caroline –dijo con una sonrisa- A por cierto, esta es tu habitación.

No me había acordado de que estábamos en un cuarto. De hecho la estaba pasando muy bien que hasta se me olvido donde estaba.

El cuarto era muy espacioso. La cama estaba recargada en la pared izquierda; del lado derecho había un pequeño escritorio. Había una ventana enorme que se abría en dos hacia afuera. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Respirar ese aire puro era refrescante. Di media vuelta para mirar a Beca y me percate que detrás de ella había tres puertas; obviamente una era la puerta de entrada y salida de mi habitación, otra el cuarto de baño…. Pero, ¿y la ultima?

-¿Qué es eso, Beca? –señale la puerta.

-Es el closet.

Ok, el closet. Entonces no es tan malo. Ya me imaginaba compartiendo habitación con una fresa. Arg!

Ok, el closet. No tiene nada de malo. Es solo la puerta de un closet. ¿Pero por qué me daba mala espina? ¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que iba a sufrir mucho a causa de este closet? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto Rebeca emocionada.

-Si… ¿Por qué no?

-Ok.

Rebeca se encamino hacia la puerta que estaba al lado del baño y la abrió. Lo que vi adentro no era lo que me esperaba. La puerta conducía a otra habitación. De primero pensé que era el cuarto de una de las muchas fresas que hay en este colegio, pero al entrar me di cuenta, DE QUE ERA MI CLOSET!

-¿Qué te parece? Espaciosos ¿verdad? –dijo Beca al ver mi cara de shock.

-Este… Beca, es demasiado grande –conteste después de un minuto- Nunca lo llenare. Es más, mi ropa cabe perfectamente en tres cajones.

Seguí recorriendo el pasillo de mi closet. Si, lo pueden creer, un pasillo….EN UN CLOSET! Deje a Beca atrás, no dijo nada a mi chiste. Me percate de que a un lado, en uno de los tantos tubos para colgar la ropa, había demasiados uniformes colgados. Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué es esto, Rebeca?- pregunte un poco alterada.

-Los uniformes del colegio –contesto encogiéndose de hombres.

-¡ ¿Qué?! Pero... Pero tú no traes uniforme hoy, y si mal no recuerdo las tres idiotas de ahorita menos.

-Caroline, hoy es sábado, ¿Recuerdas?

-A cierto –dije un poco aliviada- Pero aun así, ¿Uniformes? ¿Es enserio?

-Si –contesto sin muchas ganas- tienes que portar el uniforme toda la semana.

No! Mataré a Liz. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? No! Ni en New York usaba uniforme. Aunque….

Tuve una excelente idea pero antes….

-Ok, uniformes –mencione a regañadientes- Pero… ¿Puedo modificarlos un poquito?

-Pues las reglas dicen que debes portar el uniforme, no dicen nada de que este prohibidos modificarlos.

-Pareces robot –dije riendo- "Hola...pit, pit… soy Rebeca Gerard… pit, pit…. –comente haciendo una imitación pésima de Beca como robot. Moviendo las manos mecánicamente. La verdad muy chistoso, ni pa' que.

Rebeca se rio de mi, obviamente se le hacía graciosísima mi imitación.

-Necesitas relajarte, Beca –comente entre risas- Somos chicas rebeldes ¿No?

-Sí, somos chicas rebeldes! –Grito- Bueno vamos a que conozcas a Bonnie ¿sí?

-La verdad, Beca, preferiría descansar un poco –conteste- No sabes todo lo que hicieron para traerme aquí…

Helicópteros, camionetas blindadas, patrullas y motocicletas de New York… amm, ¿Se me olvida algo? A si, tanques militares y soldados con armas en mano, nada más.

-…. Además quiero desempacar lo poco que traigo. Este closet se quedara vacio, ya lo veras.

-Lo dudo –susurro Rebeca torciendo los ojos.

-¿Qué?, es que no te escuche.

-No, nada. Que después vengo por ti para ir a cenar o algo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Ok, Beca, perfecto.

Acompañe a Rebeca a la puerta de salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, dejando a Ross afuera, me encaré a mi cuarto. Aunque más bien, encaraba a mi nueva escuela.

Puse mi laptop, mi celular y mi ipod en el escritorio. Conecte mi ipod a las bocinas, que por casualidad las traía en mi neceser. En mi_playlist_localicee una canción que me encanta " November Rain" de Guns'n'Becas y oprimí el botón de _play._

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I can see a love restrained**_

_**But darlin' when I hold you**_

_**Don't you know I feel the same**_

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**And we both know hearts can change**_

_**And it's hard to hold a candle**_

_**In the cold November rain**_

_**We've been through this auch a long long time**_

_**Just tryin' to kill the pain**_

_**But lovers always come and lovers always go**_

_**An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**_

_**Walking away**_

Escuchar esa canción me relajaba y me hacia meditar, sobre lo que tenía que hacer ahora que estaba en este colegio.

_**If we could take the time**__**to lay it on the line**_

_**I could rest my head**_

_**Just knowin' that you were mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**So if you want to love me**_

_**then darlin' don't refrain**_

_**Or I'll just end up walkin'**_

_**In the cold November rain**_

_**Do you need some time...on your own**_

_**Do you need some time...all alone**_

_**Everybody needs some time...**_

_**on their own**_

_**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**_

_**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**_

_**When even friends seem out to harm you**_

_**But if you could heal a broken heart**_

_**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**_

Mientras desempacaba, me fijé que en mi enojo y apuro de esa madrugada, había echado a la maleta un "tutu" negro que tenia, de cuando Liz me había hecho tomar clases de ballet. Eso me dio una idea respecto al uniforme, así que acabando de desempacar, me dispuse a arreglar mi uniforme nuevo.

_**Sometimes I need some time...on my**__**own**_

_**Sometimes I need some time...all alone**_

_**Everybody needs some time...**__**on their own**_

_**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**_

_**And when your fears subside**_

_**And shadows still remain**_

_**I know that you can love me**_

_**When there's no one left to blame**_

_**So never mind the darkness**_

_**We still can find a way**_

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**Even cold November rain**_

_**Don't ya think that you need somebody**_

_**Don't ya think that you need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**You're not the only one**_

-Perfecto. Este uniforme si me gusta. – me dije a mi misma.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Después de "modificar" mi uniforme, me di un largo baño. Metí mis bocinas y mi ipod que desde antes ya había puesto. My _playlist_tenia la canción de "My Immortal" de Evanescence, esa canción me relajaba muchísimo, y más sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo, sentir como cada musculo se destensaba, hasta quedar totalmente relajados.

Había sido un día de locos. En una sola mañana, me habían escoltado hasta la Academia Shadow Fall, había hecho una amiga, casi peleo con una tarada y hasta había hecho planes para salir. Increíble mi primer día en esta cárcel.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, casi me da un infarto.

-Beca, me asustaste.

-Perdón, es que toque y como no abrías, entre –comento en respuesta.

-Ok, está bien, fue solo el susto.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo –murmuro Beca.

-¿Quién es, Rebeca?

-Es Bonnie, te dije que te la iba a presentar –comento dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla- pero ella es un poco impaciente, así que vino a conocerte.

Beca abrió la puerta y tras ella, una pequeña chica me sonreía enormemente. Me pareció agradable, así que le devolví la sonrisa. Era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que yo, y mira que yo me considero enana; su cabello estaba corto; su cuerpo era esbelto, de piel oscura encontraste con su cabello negro azabache, y los ojos verdes, que la hacían verse muy bonita, hermosa de verdad. Portaba una playera negra de manga corta, con un estampado en el pecho de la muy famosa lengua de los _Rolling Stone,_esta chica sabe de música; la playera la combinaba con unos vaqueros entubados a la cadera de color azul y unas botas de tacón de aguja que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Hola Beca, Caroline, ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo dando un paso hacia la habitación. Un momento, ¿Ya sabía mi nombre?

-Claro, pasa –conteste extrañada- Enseguida vuelvo, me visto y regreso.

-Ammm… Caroline, te traje un regalo –me dijo Bonnie, deteniéndome- Ya sabes, por tu primer día aquí.

-Bonnie… -dijo Rebeca. Algo me estaba perdiendo.

-No, Beca, está bien –conteste.

-Pero Caroline… está bien, tú te lo buscaste –dijo Beca, eso me asusto.

Bonnie me tendió una bolsa. La tomé con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía la toalla con la que estaba envuelta. Le susurre un "Gracias", pero cuando la puse en la cama y me dirigía al closet, Bonnie me volvió a interrumpir.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

-Amm... ¿Voy al closet a cambiarme para salir a pasear?

-Sí, pero… Pruébate mi regalo ¿Sip? –Bonnie junto sus manos como suplica y me miro con los ojos vidriosos. Rebeca solo torció los ojos y se fue a sentar a la cama a leer una revista.

-Está bien, Bonnie, supongo que no me traje nada. Sabes de hecho así es, hasta me traje un "tutu" de crinolina negra –reí al saber que era verdad, pero gracias a Dios, mañana llegaban todas mis cosas.

-Entonces… Me dejas arreglarte –eso me tomó por sorpresa- porfis, porfis, porfis, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Bonnie de verdad, no creo que sea necesario, solo vamos a ir a cenar, ¡Ni que tuviera una cita! –Dije entre risas-

-Solo confía en mí, quedaras hermosa –dijo Bonnie contraatacando- Anda ve ponte unos jeans y tu regalo, mientras voy a mi habitación por algunas cosas.

Esta niña me asustaba, pero así era adorable. Voltee a ver a Rebeca en mi cama y solo me dio una sonrisa de "mejor aguántate y acepta tu derrota". Yo solo suspiré.

-Está bien brujita.

-¿Brujita?- dijo algo confundida o más bien molesta.

-¿Te molesta? –Conteste- Si quieres no te digo así.

-No, está bien, es más lindo de lo que me dicen otras –dijo alzando la voz una octava y viendo a Beca, ella solo le saco la lengua. Que maduro de su parte- Anda vístete.

Entré al closet y saque uno de mis jeans favoritos, que por suerte había hechado a mi maleta; eran unos jeans negros a la cadera con algunas rasgaduras y entubados; me dirigí al baño para vestirme. El regalo que Bonnie me dio, era una blusa de color rojo con estampados al frente de rayos, moros y guitarras, con un hombro al descubierto, realmente hermosa. Me miré al espejo, me veía bien, pero me faltaban mis _Converse_rojos. Me los coloque y me gusto la imagen del espejo.

Salí del baño y Bonnie ya estaba de vuelta, con un montón de cosas para el cabello y mucho, demasiado maquillaje. Me quede helada, ¿Todo eso era para mí?

-Oh!, Caroline, te vez genial –comento Beca sacándome de concentración.

-Ammm… Gracias –dije enrojeciendo- Muchas gracias por la blusa, Bonnie.

-De nada, Caroline, ahora… ¡siéntate! –contesto Bonnie. Por Dios, ya ni mi padrino Ric, que es miliar- hora de trabajar con tu cara… Beca, ¿Me ayudas con el cabello?

-Claro, ¿Que quieres que haga? –contesto la aludida.

Me sentaron en la silla de mi escritorio. Mientras Rebeca dejaba liso mi cabello con la plancha, cosa que yo tardaba como mínimo dos horas, Bonnie me pintaba aquí, me pintaba acá, usando diferentes cosas y ¡No acababa! Por lo regular, yo solo me secaba el cabello, me delineaba los ojos, me aplicaba un poco de rímel y listo. Pero ellas no. Una hora después por fin terminaron.

-Lista –dijo Bonnie.

-Quedaste hermosa, Caroline. –secundo Rebeca.

Me miré al espejo, pues lo tenía enfrente. La del espejo tenía el cabello con volumen pero aun así liso hasta la punta; los ojos los tenia marcados con sombras negras difuminados, lo que hacía verlos realmente grandes, las pestañas casi tocaban las cejas de lo largas que estaban; la boca estaba pintada de un rojo pasión con un _lip gloss_transparente, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, como la cal. Así que miré bien y en esas facciones me descubrí. Era yo la del espejo. Me veía preciosa.

-WAO! –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Bueno ya estas lista, ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Rebeca a mi espalda.

-Sí, vamos al centro comercial, quiero un Starbucks –secundo Bonnie. Yo solo asentí.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Conociéndonos y Elaborando planes.**

**Caroline POV.**

Salimos de la Academia, rumbo al Centro Comercial de Mystic Fall. Si, este pueblito, en medio de la nada, tiene un Centro Comercial.

Beca tenía un excelente auto. Un BMW rojo descapotable, realmente precioso. Salimos de la Academia, pues siendo fin de semana, los alumnos podían ir a sus casas, o si preferían, podían quedarse a dormir en el Instituto como cualquier otro día. Los padres de Beca se encontraban en un crucero y los padres de Bonnie eran publicistas, así que viajaban demasiado.

-¿Ya tienen su disfraz para la fiesta temática? –pregunto Bonnie emocionada. Aunque la acaba de conocer, parecía que teníamos una amistad de años.

-Yo ya Bonnie –contesto Rebeca sin apartar la vista de la carretera- Así que me salve.

-¿Cuál fiesta? –pregunte mirando a Bonnie.

-Todos los años, la Academia Shadow organiza una fiesta temática –contesto- El año pasado, el tema era las nubes, pero Beca y yo hicimos unas cuantas diabluras.

-Cierto, ese día estuvo genial, Bonnie –afirmó la conductora.

-A si, cuenten, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dije yo.

-Pues imagínate, Caroline, el tema de la fiesta era las nubes, por ende, todos teníamos que asistir de blanco –contesto Beca.

-Así, que a mí, se me ocurrió poner en ridículo a Tatia, Meridith y Katherine –le siguió Bonnie.

Yo estaba atenta a cada palabra que pronunciaba, pues sabía que involucrando a las barbie's-cabezas-huecas de Toña, _Meradith_ y katherina-no tendría que ser bueno; esperen, ¿si se llaman así? A no, Tatia, Meridith y Katherine. Bueno me da igual, me vale.

-Yo estaba segura de que esas tres irían cual tales prostitutas son, así que Bonnie vigilo, mientras yo colocaba todo lo demás, antes de que empezara la fiesta –dijo Beca.

-Las odiamos tanto que no nos pudimos resistir a hacer eso, no solo por que se creen superiores que nosotras, sino porque también son novias de los chicos que a nosotras, nos gustan –dijo Bonnie frunciendo en seño.

-¿Así que andan con los chicos que a ustedes les gustan? –dije.

-Sí, ellos son guapísimos. Mathew o Matt es encantador, tierno, amable, gentil y rubio de ojos azules –suspiro Beca- Es como un Osito de carne y hueso… dijo Rebeca.

-Y Damon tiene un aire de chico malo que no le importa nada pero en realidad que es protector con quienes ama, tienes unos intensos ojos azules de pelo negro–dijo Bonnie con un suspiro- Claro que NiKlaus o Nik para sus seres queridos, Klaus para resto del mundo también tiene lo suyo, ellos tres son primos, Damon y Klaus son hermanos.

-¿Con que esas tres tontas andan con ello? –Dije con malicia- A ver qué hacemos al respecto, pero sígueme contando, ¿Qué les hicieron?

-Bueno, pues mientras yo vigilaba, Rebeca coloco tres barricas de miel en donde está la iluminación en todo lo alto, donde no los vieran, pues todos los años "ganan" el concurso al mejor vestuario, siendo que yo tengo mejor gusto que ellas dos –dijo Bonnie un poco enojada.

Yo estaba que me moría de ganas de que me dijeran el resto, pues sabía que iba a estar genial. Yo ya había ideado un plan para esas viejas, esas tres me las pagarían y muy caro.

-El caso es, que colocamos dos ventiladores a la salida –le siguió Rebeca- Y cuando ellas subieron a recibir su premio, les cayo toda la miel en todo el cuerpo –no reímos las tres juntas- y como si Bonnie fuera vidente, salieron corriendo y los ventiladores se prendieron bañándolas de plumas de gallinas.

Todo el camino hacia el centro comercial fue pura risa. Ellas me preguntaron por qué me habían expulsado de mi anterior instituto, ya pues les conté, pues que me corrieron por desgreñar a una zorra igual que Toña y lo demás, claro diciéndoles que si me expulsaban de esta Academia, iba directito a la militarizada.

Llegamos por fin al Centro Comercial, y pues como yo no conocía nada, las chicas me dieron un mini tour por todas las tiendas de ropa; Bonnie parecía estar en su mundo, le brillaban los ojos con cada prenda que me elegía, ¡sí, que me elegía! Bonnie decía que necesitaba ropa para la Academia y para la fiesta que se avecinaba, así que la ultima tienda a la que acudimos, fue a _"Crazy Style's_" una tienda de todo tipo de disfraces.

-¡Bonnie, pero si la fiesta es dentro de un mes! –casi se lo grite en la cara.

-¿Y?, necesitamos tener todo listo y vernos súper-lindas, hermosa y sexys ¿Cómo vez?... eso me recuerda… ¿tu que llevara Rebeca? –dijo Bonnie.

-Ammm... ¿yo? –dijo Rebeca. Se escucho clarito como tragaba saliva. Me volteó.- Voy a ir disfrazada de Fergie en el video de "_My Humps"_, con el short de licra rosa y la blusa azul, además de mis zapatillas Rosas –dijo fuerte y claro.

-Ok, me parece bien, ¿Y tú, Caroline, como quieres ir?- me pregunto Bonnie.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero ir?

-Vamos, Caroline, será divertido –ataco Beca- Además podemos hacer una cuantas travesuras, ¿Si, vamos?

-Bueno –dije resignada- ¿De qué tema es este año?

-El tema es tu cantante preferido o la canción que más te guste –dijo Bonnie- en tal caso es igual, así, ¿Qué cuál es tu canción preferida?

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo, pero me gusta mucho la canción de _"two hearts"_de Kelly Minogue.

-Pues iras de Kelly Minogue, ese video esta genial, te veraz sexy –lo juro Bonnie.

-¿Y tú de que video iras, Bonnie? –pregunte.

-Yo voy a ir vestida como Shania Twain –contesto con una sonrisa

-No piensas decirnos de que canción, ¿verdad? –dijo Beca muy segura.

-Oye eso no es justo –me queje.

-No, no les pienso decir, es sorpresa –dijo Bonnie adelantándose a la tienda.

Rebeca y yo la seguimos unos pasos más atrás. Las tres, cada una traíamos como, cinco bolsas en cada mano, todo, según Bonnie, eran cosas que necesitábamos las tres, especialmente yo por ser nueva en la Academia.

Entramos en la tienda de disfraces, pues según Bonnie, si esperábamos para comprar los atuendos, después no íbamos a alcanzar.

Bonnie escogió un vestuario y me lo entrego.

-Pruébatelo –me ordeno.

Me metí al probador y me puse lo que me había dado. Me veía realmente sexy, no lo puedo negar, además iba de acuerdo a la canción. Salí del probador hacia la estancia donde me esperaban Beca y Bonnie, me daba un poco de vergüenza por que, una pared era de vidrio y daba justo afuera de la tienda, donde las demás personas me podían ver.

-Por Dios, Caroline, te vez realmente linda –dijo Rebeca.

-No solo linda, sino sexy también –rectifico Bonnie- Te dije que te verías preciosa.

-Bueno pues gracias, Bonnie –dije- sin ti, no encuentro el atuendo ideal, ¿Y el tuyo?

-El mío lo tengo en la Academia –contesto- ya lo había elegido desde antes

-¿Qué no pretendes enseñárnoslo? –pregunto Rebeca.

-Claro que si –dijo Bonnie- Pero quiero que me lo vean puesto, me veo hermosa.

-Ok, entonces hoy lo llevas a mi cuarto y tenemos una pijamada –dije muerta de curiosidad- Me voy a quitar este disfraz.

-Ok –dijeron ambas, pero cuando me di la vuelta y que de frente al enorme muro de cristal, mire a tres chicos pasar. Los tres eran realmente guapos, parecían modelos. Era increíble que tres hombres tan lindos, estuvieran ocultos aquí en Mystic Fall. Me les quede mirando, pero mi atención solo se dirigió a uno de ellos, tenía el cabello rubio. Había visto antes ese cabello, estaba segura, pero… ¿Dónde?

_**Flashbacks**_

_Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello rubio. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad_.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

¡Claro!, cuando estaba esperando a Rebeca. Él es del cabello lindo. Por Dios, ahora que le puedo ver la cara es más lindo de lo que pensaba… ¿Qué?, no, Caroline Marie Forbes, no puede gustarte un tipo pastico con él, de seguro que es una fresa de lo peor. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando ese chico plástico, voltio a mirarme.

**Klaus POV.**

Iba pasando por enfrente de "_Crazy Style's"_una tienda de disfraces muy popular en Mystic Fall, cuando vi a la más linda, y sexy mujer que había visto en mi vida. Traía un disfraz que le sentaba bien. No deje de mirarla hasta que, Matt, Damon y yo, dejamos la tienda atrás, solo pude captar, que ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Nik? –pregunto Damon, al percatarse de que miraba hacia atrás nuestro.

-Nada.

-Para mí, que estabas viendo a la chica de la tienda de disfraces –dijo Matt entre risas. ¡No!, Matt la había visto también- Se veía sexy con ese disfraz.

-Cállate, Matt –dije dándole un golpe.

-¿Cuál chica? –pregunto Damon.

-Ninguna. Matt que ya ve mal, necesitas lente eh –dije entre bromas- Yo solo buscaba a nuestras novias.

Si, nuestras novias, tres guapas chicas y amigas entre sí, mi novia era Tatia, la capitana de porristas de la Academia Shadow Fall; Meridith y Katherine, las novias de Damon y Matt respectivamente, además de amigas de Tatia y miembros del escuadrón de porristas. Nosotros tres, jugadores del equipo de Futbol de la Academia Shadow Fall, por tal motivo, ellas eran nuestras novias.

Pero esta chica era diferente, jamás la había visto en Mystic Fall, simplemente tenía algo que la hacía verse hermosa, fuera del disfraz, ella era hermosa.

Llegamos a la pizzería, donde nos quedamos de ver con nuestras chicas. Ellas ya nos esperaban.

-¡Nicky! –grito mi novia al verme entrar. Tatia era linda, pero a veces, como estas, cuando me decía "Nicky" me irritaba.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, Tatia.

-Lo siento, amor. No me regañes ¿Sí? –dijo al sentarme junto a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- hoy eh tenido un pésimo día, me encontré con una tarada que iba con Rebeca, pero, ash olvidémoslas.

Matt y Damon saludaron a sus respectivas novias, así que nos quedamos en el Centro Comercial y pedimos unas pizzas. Cuando estábamos esperando a que nos trajeran la comida, la chica hermosa de la tienda de disfraces entro a la pizzería en compañía de otras dos chicas. A ellas si las había visto claro, estaban en la Academia Shadow Fall, una era Rebeca Gerard y la otra Bonnie Bennett.

Mientras la veía, escuche como Tatia soltaba un pequeño siseo y apretaba los puños.

-Maldita estúpida –dijo con todo su desprecio.

-¿La conoces, Tatia? –le pregunte un poco confuso.

-Esa idiota le dijo Toña a Tatia hoy, antes de venir hacia acá –Contesto Meridith

Damon tan infantil que era, soltó unas pequeñas risas, pero enseguida guardo silencio, cuando Tatia, le dio una mirada asesina.

-No es para tanto –dijo Matt en son tranquilo- A lo mejor es simplemente una turista que está de paso.

-Eso quisiéramos –dijo Katherine.

-¿Como que eso quisiéramos? –pregunto Matt.

-Es que esa perra, es nueva alumna en la Academia Shadow Fall –contesto Tatia entre dientes.

Me le quede mirando otra vez a esa chica. Así que tendría chance de conocerla, de saber por qué me intrigaba tanto, pero, con Tatia a mi lado, sería difícil… pero no imposible. La chica me devolvió la mirada, sonrió y sus mejillas adoptaron un adorable tono rojo.

**Caroline POV.**

¡Por Dios! El chico de cabello lindo me hizo sonrojar. Eso solo pasaba cuando me gustaba alguien o cuando pasaba por una gran vergüenza.

Seguía parada enfrente de mis amigas. Ellas no lo pudieron ver, por que estaban de espaldas a ellos, pero yo, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Caroline, que tienes? –dijo Beca al ver que no me movía y agachaba la mirada- ¿Por qué estas roja?

-No tengo nada –dije apresuradamente- Me voy a cambiar.

-Sí, anda. Que me muero de hambre –dijo Bonnie.

Estando en el probador, me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si yo me enamorara de un chico sin cerebro?, ¿me volvería igual que ellos? ¿Fría sin ningún sentimiento que no sea por mi misma? ¿Sería tonta, estúpida y con la cabeza llena de humo? ¡NO!. Jamás seria como ellos. El amor no existe y menos desde aquella vez. Ese idiota me lo dejo muy claro.

Salí del vestidor y me encamine hacia la caja. Bonnie me esperaba con las manos abiertas, para que le entregara mi disfraz. Me negaría a comprarlo, pero con las miradas que me daba Rebeca, me quedaba claro que era mejor no contradecir a esta brujita.

-Bueno, ¿Y a donde vamos a comer?

-¿Qué te parece, Caroline, si comemos una pizza? –dijo Bonnie

-Me parece bien –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Beca.

Las seguí hasta donde se supone que es la pizzería. Entrando al local, lo primero que vi, fue al chico de cabellos lindo. Pero no estaba solo, Toña estaba con él. Bonnie siguió mi mirada y me pilló viendo al chico, pero no dijo nada. Me percate de que no estaba solo, Toña y sus lame botas estaban con él, además de los otros dos chicos, uno moreno de ojos azules; y el otro, un chico alto de cabello rubio y de aspecto muy tranquilo, antes no me había percatado de cómo eran, pues solo le puse atención al de cabellos lindo. Algo se dijeron entre sí, pero cuando el chico de cabello lindo y rubio volvió a verme, solo pude sonreírle y sonrojarme. Odiaba eso.

Caminamos en silencio hacia una mesa que se encontraba vacía. Nos sentamos y dejamos todas las bolsas que traíamos cargando. Bastantes para mi gusto. Yo quede enfrente al chico que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. ¿Qué aspecto tendría para que me mirara de esa forma?. Decidí no prestarle atención, no la merecía, pero voltee a ver a mis amigas y mire que también observaban al chico. No, no es cierto. Rebeca miraba al rubio y Bonnie, ella miraba al moreno. Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Ajaaa –dije sacándolas de su mundo- Con que les gustan esos chicos, ¿Verdad?

-Emm… este… no, ¿Cómo crees eso, Caroline? – dijo Beca tartamudeando.

-Rebeca Gerard, ella es nuestra nueva mejor amiga, ¿Para qué se lo ocultamos? –dijo Bonnie mirando a Rebeca.

-Entonces, ¿Si les gustan?

-Sí, acaso no son guapísimos –dijo Bonnie suspirando de nuevo.

-¿Y como se llaman? –pregunte, a lo mejor podían saber el nombre del que me miraba.

-El guapo y adorable, es Matt Donovan –dijo Rebeca suspirando- El moreno es Damon Mikaelson –suspiro Bonnie- y el chico de cabello rubio, es Klaus Mikaelson, y son del equipo de Futbol del Instituto.

Con que se llama Klaus Mikaelson. Interesante.

-Si –dijo Bonnie en tono resignado- Pero ellos tres, son novios de Tatia, Meridith y Katherine.

Con que novios de las tres tarada. Mucho más interesante (neta que hay veces, que hasta mi propia mente me asusta).

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo, que Y, Caroline? –dijo Rebeca

-Sí, ¿Y?, ¿Por qué no los conquistan?

-Pues porque tiene novias, obviamente –contesto Bonnie.

-Eso se puede arreglar –dije en un suspiro.

-A sí, ¿Cómo? –pregunto Beca.

-Las ayudare a conquistarlos, y así, tendré un poco de diversión, molestando a esas tres –dije orgullosa.

-Va, ¿Y qué planeas hacer? –pregunto Bonnie.

-Miren y aprendan, ¿Ok?

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la máquina de refrescos, compre uno y me dirigí hacia la mesa de las taradas. De vuelta a la mesa de mis amigas, les dije que estuvieran preparadas con las bolsas. Me levante de nuevo y camine hacia la mesa de esas taradas y sus novios, coloque la lata a mi espalda y la agite, cuando llegue a la mesa de las estúpidas, todos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, voltearon a verme.

-Hola –salude con una sonrisa parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? –dijo Toña o como se llame, pero, ¿Cómo era el nombre? No lo recordaba.

-Vine a pedirte una disculpa, mi tono de hoy en la mañana fue muy descortés –exclame serena.

-Pues lárgate, disculpas no aceptadas.

-Vamos Tatia, escúchala si quiera – dijo el que ahora sabia era Klaus Mikaelson.

Gracias. Si, así se llamaba, Tatia.

-Si, Tatia, discúlpame, es que estaba un poco molesta, por algunas cosas que hicieron para traerme hasta aquí –dije aun sonriendo, pero ya con un poco de malicia- mira, Te compre un refresco, en son de disculpas.

Le tendí el refresco. Tenía que caer con el plan, eso era esencial. Mire de reojo a Bonnie y Rebeca, que me miraban con los ojos como platos, sonreí para mis adentros. Toña me miro con sospecha, pero aun así tomó el refresco. ¡Perfecto!. Cayó en la trampa.

-Ok, te perdono porque tengo sed, y la pizza y los refrescos todavía no nos las traen -Dijo mientras abría el refresco, di un paso hacia atrás, pues no quería mancharme como ella. Cuando abrió la lata, el refresco salió disparado directo a su cara, los demás se sorprendieron y se alejaron un poco. Pobre Klaus, hasta a él le toco un poco. La tarada quedo empapada, no pude más y salte a carcajadas.

-¡Ups! –dije encogiéndome de hombros y soltando una carcajada- El refresco venia agitado, lo siento.

-Eres una idiota –dijo Toña- ¡Mi cabello!

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mis amigas y conmigo –conteste- A por cierto, casi se me olvida, chicos –voltee a mirar al rubio y al moreno- Mis amigas, Beca y Bonnie, les mandan saludos y besos- les dije guiñándoles un ojo – y tu- me voltee a ver a Klaus- Ven acá –Tome a Klaus del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque todo lo posible a mí, lo bese en los labios enfrente de la tonta de su novia. Ya antes había hecho eso, pero los labios de Klaus eran deliciosos, así que no lo pude evitar y profundice el beso, cosa que él me correspondió. Me vi obligada a romper el beso, pero aun así lo disfrute. – Nos vemos guapo.

Corrí a donde estaban mis amigas, tomamos las bolsas y nos fuimos, ni pudimos comer pizza, pero no importa, había valido la pena. De camino a casa llegamos a un _McDonald's_, compramos unas hamburguesas y de camino a la Academia les conté el resto de mi plan y lo que les había dicho a Matt y a Damon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
